Shattered
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: We know the stories of the Wicked Witches of The west and East, as we know about the Witch of The North, but what about the Witch of The South? Jamie Redsontes goes to Shiz University for knowledge, but learns more than she wanted to...some Gelphie later
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1:

Shiz. Jamie lifted up the hem of her skirt as she hauled her suitcase up the steps of Crage Hall. Her Ama trailed behind her.

"Jamie! Honestly! What's the rush anyway?" Ama Anne called.

"I want to meet my new classmates!" Jamie gave the Ama a small smile and continued through the doors. Jamie looked behind her for a second when she collided with someone.

"Excuse me! God watch where you're going!" Said an unexpected voice. Jamie whipped around to come nose to nose with a green girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Jamie tried to apologize but the girl turned on her heel and walked off. Her red dress clashed with her green skin.

"Ladies! Line up please!" Madame Morrible called to the chattering girls. They filed into the Main Hall. Madame Morrible spent the next half hour calling out names and handing out keys.

"Jamie Redsontes of the Southern Lands and Lacey Garner of the Uplands. You two will have room 23 on the 2nd floor." A blonde walked up to Madame Morrible. Jamie followed suit. Lacey wore a green dress with green shoes and green stockings with green earrings. 'Lacey _must_ love green.' Jamie thought to herself as she eyed the brown eyed blonde.

"Hi. I'm Lacey. Oh! I love your eyes! Most exotic." It was true. Jamie had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, slim figure, plain dresses, black heeled boots that were capped with ruby studs on the heels. The most interesting thing about Jamie's looks was her eyes. They were Ruby Red. Most people thought her evil.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled faintly. The two young women picked up their bags and marched up the stairs.

"Did you see that green girl? She looks positively hilarious!" Lacey rattled on.

In the morning Jamie made her way to the buttery and poured herself a cup of tea. Four girls sat around the rather small table.

"She is obviously poor. Lucky for her she has brains or she might not have a roof over her head right now."

"Hush Milla!"

"Shenshen don't order her."  
"You're one to talk Miss Galinda."

"Don't be snide Pfannee." Milla said stirring her cup of coffee.

"Who are you talking about?" Jamie asked as she pulled up a chair.

"That Miss Elphaba girl. She's _Green!_" Shenshen said quite pointedly. At that moment, Elphaba came in. The four girls giggled. Elphaba ignored them and poured herself a mug of coffee. Shenshen whispered in Galinda's ear. They both laughed. Unable to listen to their laughter any longer, Jamie stood and walked over to Elphaba.

"Hello. Sorry about yesterday. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Jamie Redsontes." Elphaba gave a small smile.

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Elphaba." Jamie held out her hand. Elphaba took it cautiously.

"Nice to meet you too." The four girls watched them in silence.

"Well that was a loss." Pfannee said to break the silence. Jamie simply ignored her.

"So, Miss Elphaba, who's your roomy?"

"You'll never believe me." Elphaba sent Galinda a cold stare. "Besides, it doesn't matter who she is."

The day wore on from there. Jamie had Miss Elphaba and the Galinda girl in some of her classes. At lunch she sat with Elphaba in the library and talked about the nature of evil, until they were rudely interrupted by Madame Morrible.

"Miss Redsontes, may I have a private word with you?" Jamie looked at her companion.

"Absolutely Madame Head." Jamie got up and resisted to add the word "case" to the end of her answer. They went into the Head cases office. Madame motioned for Jamie to sit.

"I pulled your file Miss Redsontes. It seems you have a history with sorcery, am I correct?" Madame Morrible waved a manila folder in front of Jamie.

"You are correct in saying that. But you can also see that my entire family has had something to do with sorcery. Well, those of my family who had red eyes." Madame frowned.

"Yes, but they are not here, you are." Her tiktok placed a tray of tea on Morrible's desk. She hungrily popped biscuits into her over sized mouth.

"Madame Head, I'm sure you didn't call me into your office to lecture me about my heritage."

"You are right. I called you in here to tell you as of tomorrow you are being transferred into Sorcery class instead of Ozian Poetry."

"But Madame Head, surely Sorcery isn't given to First year students." The ugly fish nodded.

"True, but I have talked to the staff and they have agreed that you must start honing your ability as soon as you can start."

"But I'm already mastering my ability! I'm sorry if I don't want the entire school to know what I am, but I simply won't allow you to do this! Please wait until next year before you saddle me with a Sorcery class!"

"What are you exactly, Miss Redsontes? Because all I can see is a whiney young woman sitting on the opposite side of my desk. You will take the class. I've already informed your parents about the matter and they are behind me 100. Do I make myself clear?" Jamie had to struggle not to turn Madame Nut Job into a bug and squash her.

"Yes Madame Head. Will that be all?" Madame smiled.

"Yes. You may leave now." Jamie rose and started to depart when the ugly fish spoke to her.

"I would appreciate it if you never speak like that to me again Miss Redsontes." Jamie just nodded as she stepped out the door. Elphaba had waited for her in the hall.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing interesting." The clock struck 1:00 and the two parted ways.

"What do you think I should wear?" Galinda asked Elphaba as she held up multiple dresses.

"How should I know? It's only dinner. You don't really have to change, you know." Elphaba went back to reading her book on lectures concerning the Unnamed God. A knock sounded at their door. Galinda looked at Elphaba, who shrugged.

"One moment please." Galinda said as she gingerly set her dresses on her bed. She hurried over to the door, straightened her dress and then took a deep breath. Delicately, she opened the door. It was Shenshen.

"You're not ready yet?" Shenshen had apparently changed for dinner as well.

"No, and Miss Elphaba won't help me."

"Not much help in the first place." Shenshen crossed her arms.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm off to dinner." Elphaba forced herself passed Shenshen and down the stairwell. At the bottom she saw Jamie waiting for her.

"Did you change?" Elphaba indicated Jamie's dress.

"No. I find it too much of a hassle."

"But your dress isn't the same color." Elphaba was dead on. This morning Jamie had worn a black dress. Now, it was a deep red.

"If you didn't change, explain that."

"Alright." Jamie leaned in towards Elphaba and whispered in her ear. "It was Magic." Elphaba shuttered. The soft touch of Jamie's breath made her stomach summersault. Jamie giggled at the expression on Elphaba's face.

"Don't look so shocked! Honestly Elphaba!" Jamie teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midnight. The time Jamie enjoyed the most. For her it was a magical hour when anything could happen. She was sitting in the kitchen gardens when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Elphaba casually walked towards her.

"Good morning." Elphaba said as she took a seat next to Jamie. Jamie silently giggled.

"Good morning to you, too." Elphaba noted Jamie's giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"How is it that you know exactly where to find me?" Jamie rested her head in her hands.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Elphaba smiled.

"Miss Elphie, I believe I just did." Jamie got up and slowly made her way to a nearby apple tree. She could feel Elphaba's eyes boring a hole in her, exposing her very soul. She reached up and picked a juicy red apple.

"Would you care for one, Elphie?" Jamie glanced over her shoulder. Elphaba nodded.

"Sure." Jamie picked another apple and wandered back over to Elphaba.

"Here you go." Elphie took the smooth apple from Jamie and casually inspected it.

"Are you afraid I poisoned it?" Jamie smiled and sat back down next to her green friend. Elphaba looked at her.

"No. It's just a force of habit nowadays."

"What, Madame Nutter-Butter out to kill us all?" They both giggled slightly. Elphaba looked into Jamie's ruby red eyes. They looked at each other for a moment.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, breaking the silence. Elphaba looked away, blushing.

"You're just, different." Jamie smiled then composed herself, and in a serious tone she said,

"Why, Miss Thropp, you're one to talk." They both smiled.

"Elphie, tell me a secret of yours." Elphaba thought for a moment.

"Only if you tell me a secret first." Elphaba said as she yawned. Jamie smiled, then frowned.

"What? Can't think of any?" Elphaba teased.

"No, I can alright. But, you have to promise you won't think any different of me."

"Promise." Elphaba crossed her heart. Jamie sighed and stood in front of her green friend. Slowly, Jamie held up both of her hands.

"I'll tell you two secrets, only because one leads to the other." Jamie took a deep breath and said, "Elphie, I'm a Witch." Elphaba looked at her stunned, but at the same time not.

"A-and the other secret? Or do I want to know?"

"Okay, the secret I wanted to tell you in the first place is the reason why I don't have many friends and why I get dumped a lot. So if you're my friend you won't care right?"

"Right." Elphaba nodded.

"Okay." Jamie rubbed her palms together, then held up her hands in the moonlight so Elphaba could see them better. All ten of her fingers turned a charcoal black. Elphaba gasped, then cover her mouth to stifle it.

"My fingers have all been blackened."

"How? I mean was it a birth defect or something?" Jamie shook her head and took her seat next to Elphie.

"I was only 10 when it happened. We used to move around from place to place, searching for the right home and neighborhood that would suit us. When we were in the Vinkus my father and mother made some enemies. Late one night they came and lit our house on fire with us in it. We got out safely when I remembered my grandmothers necklace. It was the only thing I had of her, so I went back inside. Long story short, somehow the door closed behind me, and the only way I could escape was by touching the scorching metal knob. That was before I could use my magic without spells, and at that time, I didn't have my spell book. The local doctor said they would have to amputate my fingers, but my mother rummaged around and found a spell that would save me the usage of my hands."

Elphaba tried to understand the terror of a 10 year old girl when the doctor said they would have to cut off her fingers. She could feel fear emitting from Jamie.

"But, then why are your fingers normal the rest of the time?" Elphaba asked, genuinely interested.

"I use a Glamour to make everyone see perfectly normal skin." Tears formed in the corners of Jamie's eyes. A few moments passed and the tears fell. Elphaba reached up to brush them away, but found herself caressing Jamie's cheek instead.

"Please, don't cry." Jamie leaned into Elphaba's warm touch.

"Sorry." Jamie smiled slightly.

"Now it's time for me to tell you a secret." Elphaba took a deep breath as Jamie had done.

"Water burns my skin." Jamie pulled her face away from Elphaba.

"Why were you so close to my tears if water burns your skin? Do you want to get hurt??"

"Not particularly. But I thought it was the nice thing to do." Elphaba turned away. Jamie was about to brush a stray strand of hair out of Elphaba's face, when she remembered her fingers.

"Oh, damn."

"What is it?" Elphaba turned back to Jamie who was looking at her hands.

"I'm too tired to do a Glamour. I'm sure you wouldn't want me touching you without one." Jamie's eyes flashed in the moonlight.

The next day was not as dramatic as the previous. Galinda had moped about all day because she couldn't trade room mates, Pfannee and Shenshen did their best to comfort her and attempt to 'bring Jamie to the dark side' as Elphaba put it. Lacey wouldn't stop trying to get Jamie to go shopping with her in the city. To top it all off, Madame Nut job wouldn't stop hounding Jamie for one thing or another. Simple things like how she did her hair set the floundering fish off. Elphaba wanted to know more about Jamie's family and vice versa. Jamie was intrigued by the emerald girl.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Elphaba asked as the two strode along the garden path.

"No. I'm the only child in the family. Are you an only child Elphie?" Elphaba stopped and picked a flower.

"No. I have a younger sister and brother. Nessa and Shell." Jamie couldn't help herself.

"Are they green as well?" Elphaba smiled.

"Not at all. Although Nessa has her problem, Shell is fit and strong." They continued walking.

"Jamie, I was wondering if you could Glamour other people, or only on yourself." Jamie gave Elphaba a sideways glance.

"Well, I could use one on someone else I suppose. But to be honest, Elphie, you don't need a Glamour. You are positively radiant." There was that feeling again. Elphaba's stomach somersaulted once more. '_She thinks I'm radiant?'_

"But I don't feel radiant. I feel like a monster, a green monster." Elphaba looked at Jamie pleadingly. Jamie sighed and took Elphaba's hand.

"Do you really want to use a Glamour? You have to give me a good reason, not that you want to be impressive, or popular, but and honest to god real reason." Elphaba looked down.

"I don't want to be every ones joke, even if it's only for a day." Jamie's heart ached. She knew what it was like to be laughed at behind her back, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Alright, I'll do it, only if you promise not to say anything about me being involved. I don't want the whole school to know I'm a witch!" Elphaba agreed to the terms.

"Ok, it will be easier if we went inside. Your room?"

"Absolutely." Elphaba practically dragged Jamie into her room.

"What do you want me to do?" Elphaba was getting excited.

"First, you can take off your dress. It will be easier to get the skin that is covered that way." Elphaba obliged. The black dress came off in no time at all. A thin slip is all that remained on Elphaba's body.

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and relax." Elphaba closed her eyes. She could picture Jamie standing there. Her red eyes gleaming with mischief. Jamie approached the almost naked Elphie. She took a deep breath and began. She started with Elphaba's hair. Jamie set her hands atop Elphie's head. Elphaba could feel the magic swirl around them as Jamie ran her hands down Elphie's hair. Then she did her face and neck.

"You might feel a little awkward now." Jamie said as she started on Elphaba's chest. Elphaba's heart quickened. She inhaled sharply when Jamie started on her breasts.

"Sorry." Jamie whispered. With all of the concentration, that was all she could muster to say. Minutes passed and finally, Jamie was done.

"Alright, open your eyes." Elphaba obeyed and rushed to the mirror to see herself as a normal looking girl. Her skin was creamy white and her lips were pink. Her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes green. Elphaba spun around and laughed.

"Thank you so much!" Elphaba lunged at Jamie, knocking her onto the bed. Jamie couldn't breath. The weight of Elphaba was fine, but the shock of Elphaba practically jumping her knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"You're welcome." Elphaba didn't get off but stayed there, resting on Jamie.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why did you make me blonde?" Jamie smiled and put her hands under her head.

"I like blondes. But I also like green girls who want to be blondes." Elphaba blushed.

"Have you been with blondes?" Jamie stopped smiling.

"Yes, but it wasn't always through honesty. I'm a witch, I can Glamour myself and be anyone I want, even men. Although I don't like to do that, someone might strike my fancy and I cannot resist." The mischievous gleam was back in her eyes.

"So you prefer the ladies?" Elphaba wanted Jamie to say yes for some peculiar reason.

"I never said that. I said I liked blondes. But I do like some ladies and some men, well, to an extent. You are a curious person indeed Elphie. You have a thirst for knowledge that amazes me."

"You are a library of information completely within my reach." Elphaba said. Jamie smiled up at her.

"Come on gorgeous, go strut your stuff."

No one recognized Elphaba. It was like being reborn into society. Everyone thought she was Jamie's visitor, which was fine with Elphaba. For the day she adopted the name Victoria. When she told this to Jamie her only response was, "This will prove most interesting. I've never been with a Victoria before." The two went to the city and bought a few items, such as scarves, books, and the like.

"I have to pick up more oils. Can we stop here for a moment?" Elphaba asked outside of an herbalist shop.

"Sure." They entered and a little bell tinkled, signaling their arrival. Incense swirled in a smoke like fog. A woman who looked to be 100 came out of the back room and when seeing the two girls gave a toothy grin.

"How may I help you young ladies?" Her voice was shaky and worn out.

"I need some oils. Do you have any lavender?" Elphaba scanned the small shop.

"I do dear. It's right over there on your left." Elphaba went to the indicated spot while Jamie waited. The woman smiled at her.

"I've never seen a young Redsontes before. You must be 17 at the most. How is Sara?"

"My mother is quite well. Her and father are coming to visit in a week or two. I shall have them stop by." The woman straightened.

"It would be a pleasure to see her again. The last time I saw her, her belly was full of you." Elphaba returned and paid for the oils.

"Oh, and Miss Redsontes, please try not to Glamour everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gates of Crage Hall loomed ever closer as Elphaba and Jamie made their way back.

"How did she know you used a Glamour on me?"

"She knows my mother, so she might have some magical talents of her own. She could have sensed the Glamour." As they ascended the stairs a great many cries of joy could be heard.

"What's all the fuss about I wonder?" Elphaba asked as they entered the Main Hall. It is there they saw the notice on the board. A ball was to take place at ten o'clock that night.

"A ball this early in the ballgame?" Jamie was a little un-nerved at the thought of horny young men all over the place in only a few short hours.

"Too bad I'll have to miss it." Elphaba said as she mounted the stairs toward her room. Jamie caught up to her.

"If I have to endure it, so do you, Vicki."

"But the Glamour? Wouldn't it wear off during the ball?" Jamie smiled at her.

"It will come off when I say it is time. You will have until two in the morning to be like this Vicki. Use that time wisely." With that Jamie turned away from Elphaba and headed to her room.

"Wait! Jamie, what will I wear?" Jamie turned but continued to walk backwards.

"Come see me right before the boys get here. I'll whip something up for you to wear." Elphaba slinked to her room.

The ball would start in only a few minutes and Elphaba hurried to Jamie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Elphaba opened the door to see Jamie standing in the middle of the room, smoothing her dress. Elphaba thought she looked amazing. Jamie had let her slightly curly hair fall about her shoulders. She was wearing eye liner that made the red of her eyes stand out in the most seductive way. Her dress was a deep crimson and had shoulder straps with a low cut front that showed the tip of her cleavage. On her feet were black heeled sandals. Jamie did a 360.

"How do I look?" Elphaba was at a loss for words.

"You look positively amazing!" Jamie smiled and Elphaba's heart melted.

"Now for you my darling. I was thinking emerald because it will bring out your eyes and maybe a little makeup, or another Glamour if you'll feel more comfortable." Jamie strode over to her friend and ran her hands down her dress. The black frock was immediately changed into a gorgeous emerald gown. It was sleeveless with thinner straps than Jamie's. The straps crisscrossed on Elphaba's back. Black heeled shoes adorned Elphaba's feet.

"Glamour?" Jamie asked as Elphaba smiled and nodded. Jamie took one hand and ran it down Elphaba's face. Eyeliner, some blush and gloss on her lips popped up. Elphie studied herself in the mirror. Some other woman looked back at her. Jamie came behind her and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and rested her head on Elphie's shoulder.

"Miss Thropp, you will be the death of me yet!" The closeness made Elphaba stiffen, then relax as Jamie inhaled deeply.

"Shall we go greet the peasants, darling?" Jamie asked in a mock tone of Galinda. Elphaba imitated Shenshen.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to keep the barbaric boys waiting." They both giggled, and to Elphaba's disappointment, Jamie released her.

Every pair of eyes was on Elphaba from the moment she entered the ball room. The young men bowed when she passed them, but she hardly took notice. Her eyes were trained on Jamie. The music began and everyone was swept away with it. A boy of about 16 approached Elphaba. He bowed deeply.

"I am Riddick Alastor. May I have this dance?" He had sandy blonde hair and striking brown eyes. Elphaba looked at Jamie who gave her an encouraging nod coupled with a wink.

"Victoria Ibsen." She took his hand and was led to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and put the other on her waist. Elphaba hadn't the faintest idea about what to do with her other hand. She looked at Jamie horrified. Jamie pointed to her shoulder, then at Riddick, and repeated. Elphaba put her other hand on his shoulder and he began to twirl her around.

"So, Miss Ibsen, may I call you Victoria?" He flashed her a smile.

"Only if I may call you Riddick."

"In that case yes. Victoria, I was wondering if you are taken or single." Elphaba looked at him dumbstruck.

"Single." Do all young men ask these questions?

"That surprises me. If you are otherwise unoccupied this weekend, would you like to go to the city with me? It will be my treat."

"I am not sure I will be here. I am visiting a friend."

"Oh, the dark haired beauty? You are far too gorgeous to be seen with her." Elphaba was flattered and angered at the same time. It was the other way around for Elphaba. She thought Jamie was too good to be seen with _her_.

"I think she is the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met or will meet." Riddick frowned.

"I am sorry. Please forgive my rudeness; I should have bit my tongue." Elphaba stared at him. He seemed genuinely sorry he had upset her.

"You are forgiven." Elphaba sighed as she spied Jamie dancing with a blonde boy. He had blue eyes and a square jaw. She was smiling and laughing, and if Elphaba hadn't known any better, she would have thought Jamie was having a good time.

Jamie was laughing at one of Karo's adventures. It was not funny at all to her, but she didn't want to disappoint him. That was one of her flaws. She was always trying to please everyone she was around. Except…Elphaba. Jamie had not trouble pleasing her at all, not that she was trying. She rather enjoyed to see the green girl smile, even if it were for a moment.

"So I said to Riddick, 'Don't do that! You'll look like the chamber maid!'." Jamie was so absorbed in her thoughts she had missed the story. She gave him a smile.

"Please excuse me, I must powder my nose." With that she slipped away, catching a glimpse of Elphaba.

Elphaba saw Jamie leave and not come out of the hall. The only one who did come back was a young man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He scanned the crowd and once his gaze was set on Elphaba, he made his way towards her. As the young man approached, Riddick puffed out his chest.

"May I cut in, Riddick?" Riddick looked at him accusingly.

"I do not recognize you, sir. And no, because I have the pleasure of this dance with this, astounding young woman." The young man sighed and leaned in so only the three of them could hear.

"You are going to let me have this dance with her. You will also go and try to find Galinda and dance with her as long as you possibly can." At this Riddick walked away. The man took Elphaba's waist and she took his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jason Myers." He smiled sweetly at her and immediately Elphie knew it was Jamie.

"Victoria Ibsen. Oh! Never have I seen red eyes before!" Jamie's smile dropped.

"Are my eyes really red?" Elphaba smiled.

"No, they're hazel. You can't fool me into thinking you're someone else!"

"No, but I can fool other people." Most of the girls were staring at the pair. As far as they knew, two out-of-towners had just met for the first time. Elphaba was in awe about how Jamie made her voice husky, but her soft normal voice at the same time.

"You are most interesting, _Mr._ Myers."

"Please, call me Jason." Jamie gave a wink and continued to spin Elphaba around. After a few songs Jamie stumbled.

"Sorry. It's all this damn magic wearing me out."

"How much are you using?" Jamie thought for a moment.

"Your body, make up, dress, shoes, Riddick's little quest, my body, fingers, tux, shoes, voice, and eyes. My eyes are the hardest. Are they still hazel?"

"Some red is coming through." Jamie sighed.

"Then my masquerading as a man will have to end." Jamie lightly kissed Elphaba's hand and strode off to the hall. Elphie's heart was beating so loudly she thought the whole room could hear it like thunder. Moments later, Jamie emerged her normal, charming self. She smiled at Elphaba and was quickly swept back into Karo's annoying stories.

The night dwindled to an end. Jamie was nearly falling up the stairs to her room, supported by the reluctant Elphaba. Girls were gossiping about the handsome 'what's his name' and 'that one guy with the hair' and 'the one who disappeared in the hall'. Jamie was too tired to pay any notice to what they were saying about her. Elphaba opened Jamie's door and dragged her in. Jamie gratefully slumped onto the bed.

"Shouldn't you change?" Elphie asked as she stared at the brunette.

"Too tired……change in morning……" Elphaba brushed a stray strand of hair from Jamie's face and noticed her skin was still creamy.

"Jamie, it's after 2 o'clock, you know." Jamie opened her eyes to the words and smiled. Slowly she sat up and took Elphaba's hand. She kissed Elphaba's fingers and gently pulled Elphaba towards her. Elphaba dared not breathe, fearing Jamie would stop. Their lips met, and a volt shot through Elphaba. The kiss lasted a few more moments until Jamie pulled back and stared into Elphie's eyes.

"Good night Elphie. I hope I shall see you tomorrow bright and early." She stood and walked Elphaba to the door. Before she left, Elphaba turned and kissed Jamie a little more fiercely. When she looked into Jamie's eyes and saw her own green reflection, she knew something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I had a request to give Elphaba powers, so that's what I will do, to the best of my abilities. I already know how I want to end this tale, and I don't want to go through twenty years of detail, so starting next chapter, there will be some skipping around, but I will make it clear when it is.**

**- Miss Yumi**

"Elphie……" Jamie wasn't looking at Elphaba, but behind her, where Galinda and her posse waited with balloons filled with water. Shenshen threw the first, and was followed quickly by the rest.

"Freeze!" Jamie commanded, and the balloons stopped in mid air. The strain of the magic was too much for her to bear. Jamie's fingers started to blacken as she lost her grip on the magic.

"Elphie!" Jamie shoved her into the room as the balloons unfroze and hurtled towards them. SPLASH! Jamie was soaked by the bombs meant for Elphaba. Jamie looked at Elphaba, who had covered her mouth, trying not to scream at the horrible action just displayed. With the last of her strength, Jamie collected all the water on her body and produced a floating sphere of water. She smiled weakly and hurled it at the scrambling girls. With that, Jamie collapsed into Elphie's waiting arms.

The next morning Jamie awoke with a headache equivalent to a hang-over. She groaned and sat up. Everything was blurred. She didn't remember much, however she did remember kissing Elphaba. The memory had Jamie's heart beating ever more rapidly.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm glad you're awake!" Lacey came into the room and started to babble about the ball and everyone she danced with. Jamie wanted to zip her mouth shut, but knew she would have to hear about it later, so she didn't. Madame Morrible entered the room and gave Jamie a frown.

"Miss Redsontes, your display last night was inexcusable. Miss Galinda and her friends are absolutely terrified you will hex them, and frankly, I am too." She motioned for Lacey to leave the room. Lacey obliged without the slightest idea what she was talking about.

"Madame Head, please forgive me. I was not well last night and—"

"Save your excuses for when you apologize to the girls." Jamie tried to make sense of what was being said. The grogginess hadn't cleared yet, and she had trouble understanding.

"Apologize? To those cretins? I will not! They were going to throw water on Elphaba! I taught them a well deserved lesson. You should have them apologize to her." Jamie's headache became worse. Madame Morrible simply shook her head. She was about to leave, when she turned back to Jamie.

"If you do not apologize by dinner time, I will be forced to call upon your parents, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Jamie grabbed her pillow and screamed into it as loud as she possibly could. She would not apologize, no matter what the threat. How could the Head case threaten her by calling upon her parents? That wasn't really a threat at all, actually.

Elphaba waited patiently at the bottom of the stair case. Jamie was later that usual.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, what a pleasure seeing you here. Why, where the devil is your little shadow? Is she still passed out? Poor, pathetic, thing." Galinda flipped her hair, and sneered at Elphaba. Elphaba ignored her.

"Oh, Galinda, I do believe you hurt her feelings, oh, wait I forgot, she has none!" Shenshen said, and that made the two burst with laughter.

"Galinda, darling, you look less fat than usual; please tell me your secrets!" It was Jamie, dressed in ever fashionable black. Elphaba could tell she didn't feel well. There were gasps of horror as Jamie brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. It was then she noticed she had forgotten to Glamour her fingers.

_Oh shit, not again!_ The gasps turned to laughter.

"Well, Miss Jamie, did you make love to Elphaba last night, or are your fingers always like that?" Galinda said as her cronies giggled in the background. Elphaba wanted to smack that smile off her face. She looked at Jamie, who smiled slowly.

"Oh, no, dear Galinda. It's just that, last night while you were sleeping, I fucked you, and all of a sudden my fingers were like this. You should wear a sign that says 'TOXIC'. It would save others the trouble of finding out on their own."

Elphaba snapped out of her temporary daydream.

"Dear Shenshen, you are perfectly right!" The two kept laughing.

"Galinda, why don't you get a life?" Elphaba was getting annoyed at her ever cruel roomie.

"Elphaba, sorry I'm late. I feel like my head is splitting in two." Jamie slowly descended the stairs.

"That is perfectly all right. Would you care to join me in the library?" Jamie grimaced when she saw Galinda, who was about to say something. Instead Jamie cut her off.

"Miss Galinda, if you value your pathetic life, I suggest you shut your mouth this instant." Galinda's eyes became the size of saucers. Shenshen gave a squeal and dragged the terrified Galinda away.

"Is that a 'yes' to the library?" Jamie looked at Elphie, who just smiled.

"Do I have a choice?" Elphaba stopped smiling.

"I thought, after last night that—"

"Elphie, I was only joking! Honestly, Elphaba, you need to joke around more. It especially helps if you're nervous."

The library was empty, save a few stray students here and there. The two friends sat across from each other.

"Jamie, I was wondering, if you could, possibly, teach me how to use magic?" Elphaba looked at the brunette. Piercing red eyes met her gaze.

"Are you going to use it to hex Galinda?" Jamie's tone was serious, so Elphaba decided to play it safe.

"I need protection."

_Well, good enough for me._ Jamie thought as she watched Elphaba fidget with her hands.

"Alright, but we do it by my rules, and if you don't like it, tell me and I'll change my rules." Jamie smiled. They started to giggle. Elphaba was eager to begin, but Jamie just sat there, staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to ask the right questions."

"Well, was that one of them?" Jamie smiled.

"No." Elphaba thought for a moment.

"What do I first?" Jamie's smile broadened.

"That is the right question."

Elphaba threw herself on her bed, exhausted. She had worked most of the day on concentrating her thoughts and energies into one command. After she got the hang of that, Jamie had her do small levitation exercises with thimbles and thin books. Jamie made it all look easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

Jamie had her nose pressed to the pages of a book while Elphaba kept practicing her magic. They were in Jamie's room. Lacey had gone out for the afternoon, so that left them free to reign as much as they wanted.

"Isn't it amazing how people change?" Jamie asked as she set her book aside. She swept her hair back and continued to watch Elphaba.

"You mean Galinda? Or, rather, Glinda?" Elphaba successfully lit the candle across the room for the twentieth time that day.

"Yes. Last year she was impossible, this year she's like a different person. Why do you think that is?" Jamie lied on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I don't really care, actually." Elphie stopped what she was doing and made her way over to the bed. Jamie looked p at her.

"Not even the slightest bit curious?" Elphaba shook her head and curled up next to Jamie.

"Not in the least." Jamie hooked her arm around Elphie's waist. Elphaba kissed Jamie. She then removed Jamie's arm from her waist and gently kissed her blackened fingers. Jamie made a face.

"I still cannot get used to that." Jamie grimaced as she said it. After a year of being together, Elphaba finally convinced Jamie not to Glamour her fingers while they were alone together.

"Why? You're beautiful." Jamie blushed.

"I can't get used to that, either." Jamie kissed Elphaba again.

Glinda knocked on the door to Jamie's room.

"Come in!" Glinda opened the door. Elphaba was again lighting the candle, while Jamie was moving it.

"Elphie, please don't light poor Jamie on fire!" Jamie giggled.

"I had that same thought. What's up, Glinda?" Glinda made her way over to Lacey's bed and sat down. She sighed.

"Boq is most impossible, and Fiyero won't even look at me."

"Oh, the woes of being beautiful." Elphaba said as she lit the candle. Jamie laughed.

"It is not funny you two. See you have each other, but who do _I_ have?" Elphaba stopped and looked at the blonde.

"Please tell me you're joking." Elphaba said.

"I don't think she is, Elphie." Elphaba and Jamie looked at each other, then back at Glinda.

"Well, it's true. You two are so _adorable _together. But what about me? I feel like the third wheel." Glinda crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Glinda, you'll find someone before you know it. Besides, you won't be the third wheel for at least two weeks. My aunt Gemma has taken sick, and my mother fears the worst, so I am to go home for a bit." Jamie sighed and sat down next to Elphaba.

"Sick? I hope she feels better. When are you leaving?" Glinda did hope Jamie's aunt felt better, but there was a sort of…..hope? longing? Relief?...that Jamie was going to leave, even if was short term.

"I'll give her your sentiments. I'm leaving in the morning." Jamie's eyes flicked back and forth to Elphaba and Glinda. They weren't looking at each other. Actually, they were avoiding all eye contact whatsoever. Jamie brushed off the uneasy feeling she had. After all, her aunt was sick, so she was probably just nervous about her condition.

The morning came all too quickly for Jamie. She had packed her bag the day before and was all prepared. Elphaba and Glinda got up early to see her off. The Redsontes private carriage pulled up in front of Crage Hall.

"Hurry back." Elphaba said as she hugged Jamie goodbye.

"Yes, do hurry." Glinda followed suit and hugged Jamie.

"I'll do my best. Glinda, please keep Elphaba out of trouble. And if you need help with your Sorcery class, use Elphie's looking glass to contact me." Glinda nodded.

"I will." Jamie turned back to Elphaba.

"And you," She smiled at her girlfriend. "Play nice with the other children. Oh, and please, don't piss off Morrible while I'm gone. I want to actually _see_ that." They all giggled. The coachman hurried up the steps to collect Jamie's bag. He gave her a bow.

"Miss Redsontes." Jamie gave him a curt nod in reply. She turned back to the other two women.

"Well, ladies, I'm off!" She gave a small curtsy and gracefully walked to the carriage. Elphaba and Glinda waved to her until Jamie was out of sight.

"Well, Elphie, don't you worry now! She'll be back before you know it!" Glinda said, even though she wished it wouldn't really come true. Why couldn't Jamie just stay away? Glinda didn't hate Jamie, oh, not in the least! It's just, she was jealous. Jealous that Jamie had Elphaba and she didn't, at least, not like Jamie did.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Elphaba stayed in their room and studied, for she was trapped inside due to the fact it was now raining. Glinda had to wonder if she, herself, had caused it to rain so she could be alone with Elphaba, knowing she wouldn't dare chance the rain to go across campus to the library when she could study in the cozy confines of their room. But then again, did she even _possess_ that power? She couldn't give herself too much credit for something that she might not have even done.

"Glinda?" Glinda snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. What was that?" Elphaba shut her book and reclined on her bed.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Of course, why would you wonder if I wasn't?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, you looked like you were somehow confusing yourself." Elphaba said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess you could say that I was, on some level, at least."

"May I ask what it was about?" Elphaba asked as she went and sat on her bed, favoring it instead of her wooden chair, knowing Glinda never explained anything in a short version. She was always longwinded.

"Do you think I'm powerful enough to affect the weather?" Glinda asked as she looked at her roomie. Elphaba thought for a moment.

"Well, the only people I know about being strong enough to control the weather is Horrible Morrible and Jamie. I can't think of a reason why either would want it to be raining. And if you _were_ capable of such a feat, why would _you_ want it to be raining?" Glinda swallowed nervously.

"Because, I'd get to talk to you." Glinda smiled when she said it.

"Well, you have been awfully quiet today. You've been doing more thinking than talking, so something must be on your mind." Elphaba busied herself with a loose thread on her tattered blanket. Glinda wanted to say something like, 'Yes, _you_ are on my mind!' but decided not to go all mushy just yet. But she had to say _something_. And Glinda did something that was not totally uncommon, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Have you and Jamie had sex yet?" Glinda covered her mouth in embarrassment. Elphaba's head snapped up, and she just stared into her roommates blue eyes.

"Why in Oz would you want to know _that_?" Both were blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I shouldn't have asked." Glinda ran a hand through her blonde curls.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, because there's nothing to tell. No, Jamie and I have **not** had sex. We got close once, but she pushed me away and said something about seeing something in her ruby ball, and that now wasn't the right moment, but when it was, it would yield a powerful bond between us." Elphaba watched as Glinda's expression changed from glad, to disappointed.

"Did you ever see what she saw?" Elphaba looked at the floor.

"No, I didn't." But it was a lie.

That same night, after Jamie had stopped her, Elphaba looked into her looking glass and concentrated on what Jamie had described. The green glass had churned and revealed a window into the future for her. She had seen Jamie, older, only by about six years. She was smiling at the older Elphaba, but her eyes gave away the hurt she felt. Jamie said something, but Elphaba could not hear what it was. The glass flickered and she saw her older self enter Jamie's bedroom. The brunette had been changing, and turned, startled, to face Elphaba. Jamie let Elphaba take her. But before Elphaba could see the bond Jamie had spoken of, Glinda had come back from a party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, a thank you to those who have reviewed thus far. They are appreciated and accepted. This will be sort-of transformed into a Gelphie fic, but only for a small part. I hope you enjoy this!**

**With all due respect,**

** Miss Yumi **

**Chapter 6**

Jamie had been gone for only three days, and already Elphaba thought that Crage Hall was somehow less exciting and slightly dull. But try as she might, Elphaba couldn't really remember what Jamie's laugh sounded like. 'Isn't that somewhat of an obligation?' Elphaba thought as she huddled further under her blanket. It was Saturday, and by the sake of Oz she was going to sleep in.

"Elphie? Are you awake?" Glinda whispered. Elphaba let out a sigh.

"Yes, Glinda, I'm awake. What is it?" Elphaba flipped over so she could see her roommate properly.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Jamie." Elphaba sighed again.

"I don't know." At this, Glinda got out of her bed and curled up next to Elphaba.

"How can you not know?" Glinda stared into Elphie's eyes. 'Don't look at me like that!' Elphaba thought to herself.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"It's easier to talk."

"We've had plenty conversations across the room before, Glinda."

"Yes, but none about _this_."

"What is '_this_'?"

"Your girlfriend." Alright, so Glinda had a point. This had really been the first time, besides a few days ago, that they had talked about Elphaba's relationship with Jamie.

"To answer your question, I just don't know if I miss her. I don't know why I don't know."

"So you admit you don't mind she's gone?"

"I never said that."

"But you _did_ say you don't know if you miss her. Isn't that the same thing?" Yet again, Glinda had a point.

"Fine, I don't mind she's gone." Elphaba mumbled.

"Why?"

"Glinda! We just went over this! **I. DON'T. KNOW.**" Glinda's eyes searched Elphaba's for further information.

"Yes, you do." Elphaba clenched her jaw.

"So what if I _do_ know what I don't mind she's not here?" Glinda smiled at this.

"Tell me." Glinda bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Because," Elphaba took a deep breath. "It means that for a while I can cut back on the magic lessons." Glinda arched and eyebrow.

"You're lying."

"How would you know that?"

"Because when you lie you first look to the right before you say anything. When you tell the truth, you look straight ahead."

"You notice stuff like that?"

"I notice that, and more."

"What do you mean by more?" Okay, Elphaba was getting really, _really_ nervous.

"I know that you only kiss Jamie when it is expected of you."

"Now _that_ is not true."

"You're lying, again, Elphie." Glinda inched closer to the green woman. This was it, now or never. For three agonizingly tempting days, Glinda had Elphaba all to herself, and by Oz she would not waste another minute of her valuable time without kissing Elphaba.

"No, I kiss Jamie because I love her."

"Yes you love her, but are you _in_ love with her?"

"Yes."

"Elphie……" It broke Elphaba's heart to admit it, but she did.

"No, I'm not in love with her. I hate to admit it, but she was a stepping stone to….." Elphaba blushed a deeper shade of green.

"To who, Elphie?" Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her.

"To you, Glinda. She was a stepping stone to you."

"Today is your birthday, isn't it, Elphie?" Elphaba nodded. Glinda leaned in a softly kissed her on the lips. Elphaba had never experienced something so wonderful, not even Jamie's lips could compare to Glinda's.

"Happy birthday, my Elphie." Unbeknownst to the two in the bedroom, Jamie was outside the door with Elphaba's birthday present, an elegant diamond necklace. She had heard everything that had transpired between he two roommates, and in that moment, Jamie Redsontes' heart………shattered.


	7. AN Just some facts

**Just some interesting facts about the Wizard of Oz……**

**Did you guys know,**

**That Boq was originally the Munchkin who housed Dorothy and the Scarecrow on their way to see the Wizard?**

**That Glinda was originally the good Witch of the **_**South**_**, and a **_**redhead**_

**That the Wicked Witch of the West was **_**not**_** green and had only one eye?**

**That the Tin Woodman had been a man in love with a maiden, and seeing this, her guardian went to the Wicked Witch and asked that he be taken care of…so she enchanted his axe and it cut him up, limb from limb?**

**That the Scarecrow was made only 24 hours before Dorothy saved him?**

**Yeah. I'm rereading **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** and this is what I've rediscovered. But that raises yet another question……**_**Who is the Good witch of the North**_**?? Is it Gaylette, the princess/sorceress who lived in the North and enslaved the winged monkeys to do the bidding of the owner of the Golden cap??**

**And with **_**Wicked**_** did Gregory Maguire base his novel on the **_**movie**_** version of **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**, or on the book itself? I ask this, because of the whole Boq issue, along with other points that make the book slightly…….off. It could be coincidental that he made up a character named Boq who **_**happened**_** to be a munchkin…….. but you would think that Mr. Maguire would have read the book, seeing all the inconsistencies.**

**Please, I'm **_**not**_** trying to bitch about any of this, I'm simply just curious. **

**With all due respect,**

** Miss Yumi**


	8. Chapter 7

**OOOOOOO!!!! Alrighty people! This chapter will contain a whole shit load of Gelphie romance, so if you don't like it, don't read it, 'cause there are plenty of other stories out there. On another note, after this chapter, there will be a time leap every chapter, but do not fear I will clue y'all in. Thank you all for your love and support…….yeah, I mean the reviews! Reviews chapters!**

**Oh……this is my first….fluffy? Smutty? …….oh, whatever you want to call it….chapter, like, ever….so if it's stupid….I don't mind if you tell me so. **

**With all due respect,**

** Jamie Redsontes**

**(The Author formerly known as Miss Yumi) Just a little Prince humor for ya**

Disclaimer: (I thought I should do one of these, so as not to confuse anybody) I only own those of whom you have never heard of before this fanfic…….sadly.

**Chapter 7**

"Elphie, relax. I know what I'm doing." Glinda was on top of Elphaba trailing kisses down her neck.

"That's what worries me. You've done this before and I haven't. What if you don't like-" Glinda silenced her with a kiss.

"Enough! Elphaba Thropp, listen to me! I will love whatever you do. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Elphaba went to answer her blonde companion, when Glinda silenced her with another kiss. "That was a rhetorical question, Elphie."

Glinda kissed Elphaba again, her tongue seeking entrance into her lovers' mouth. Elphaba willingly complied, moaning softly. Glinda trailed her fingers down Elphaba's throat and lingered at her collarbone. Elphaba broke the kiss.

"Glin, you aren't going to brag to Jamie about fucking her girlfriend before her, are you?" Glinda pouted.

"Why would I do that? No, there'll be hell to pay enough when she finds out…..when _you_ tell her, that is." Elphaba groaned at this.

"Well, she won't be back for another week and four days, so we should do as much as we can to make it all worth while."

"What a good idea!" Glinda resumed the fevered kiss and started to let her hands roam over Elphaba's body. When Glinda's hands reached Elphaba's breasts, Elphaba took in a sharp intake of breath. Glinda giggled slightly at her reaction. Glinda tugged at Elphaba's nightgown.

"Glin, wait. I….promise you won't laugh at me." Glinda looked at Elphaba puzzled.

"Elphie, I would never laugh at you! Contradictory to popular belief, I'm not horrid and shallow like some of the other fake….." Glinda searched for the right words.

"Sluts? Skanks? Whores?" Elphaba started to supply some different answers for her.

"I was about to say little sluts, yes. Now, sit back and _relax_." She continued attacking Elphaba's body with kisses, and began to remove the green woman's nightgown. Glinda was successful. She stopped to take in the green woman before her. She took in Elphaba's small, but perky breasts, her flat, toned stomach, the way her fingers nervously twitched in anticipation. Glinda felt a smile spread across her face.

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice cracked. "Say _something_." Glinda looked into her lovers eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature in this world." Elphaba was about to utter a sarcastic reply, but refrained because of the way Glinda said it. Elphaba knew in that moment that she wanted nothing, wanted _no one_, more than she wanted Glinda.

"I want you to take me, Glinda." Elphaba let out shuddering breaths as Glinda removed her own night gown. Immediately, Elphaba felt self conscience. Glinda's body was…..perfect. Large, supple breasts, creamy white, soft skin, to top it all off she had a perfectly toned body…….probably from all that shopping.

"See something you like?" Elphaba was ripped from her thoughts by the blonde's voice. Glinda smiled and lowered herself between Elphaba's legs. Elphaba moaned as Glinda trailed kisses down her throat, slowly making her way to Elphaba's collarbone. Glinda's hands made small circles on Elphaba's stomach. She shivered when she heard Elphaba moan. She kissed her way down to one of Elphaba's breasts. She took a hardened nipple into her mouth and began to massage it gently with her lips and tongue. Elphaba arched into the contact, and moaned again when Glinda bit down softly. Glinda switched her attention to the other nipple and gave it the same service as she did the first one. Elphaba began to tremble. Never, in the whole year that Glinda had known her, did she ever see Elphaba so vulnerable.

She kissed her way down Elphaba's stomach, her hands roaming on the inside of Elphaba's thighs. Elphaba arched her pelvis, yearning to be pleasured. Glinda chuckled softly.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." She found Elphaba's wet entrance with ease, and made her way back to capture Elphaba's lips with her own. "Are you ready, Elphie?"

"Yes." Elphaba's voice was breathy. Glinda covered Elphaba's mouth with her own, and quickly thrust herself into Elphaba. She let out a small squeak in pain as Glinda entered her, but it was quickly forgotten as Glinda developed a slow rhythm. Glinda slowly thrust with two fingers, and used her other fingers to play with Elphaba's clit. Glinda moved her lips from Elphaba's mouth and sought out her pulse point. She sucked on it, and began to quicken her thrusts. Elphaba moaned as pleasure unlike any other she had ever experienced, washed over her. She started to move with Glinda as the thrusts became harder and faster, but they still retained their soft intent. Glinda let out her own moan as Elphaba's body shuddered and writhed beneath her own. She quickened her thrusts yet again, bound and determined Elphaba would come. Elphaba liked the change in pace. But she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

"Faster." It was only a whisper in Glinda's ear but it meant the world to her. Glinda thrust harder and faster. Elphaba's hips bucked beneath her. Her nails dug into Glinda's shoulder blades as she started to peak. Elphaba came with a loud cry that was quickly stifled by Glinda's lips.

Elphaba's body was shaking as the pleasure washed over her. Glinda showered her with kisses. Elphaba's breathing was labored as she looked into Glinda's eyes.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Glinda asked, slightly breathless herself. Elphaba smiled and pulled the blonde closer to her.

"That was…._amazing_." Elphaba whispered. It was all she could manage at this point. Glinda laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Elphie." Glinda drew swirls and circles on the green woman's stomach.

"Elphie, I love you." She looked into chocolate brown eyes. Although Elphaba did not reply, Glinda knew that Elphaba loved her. And it was, in fact, true. Elphaba was just accustomed to not saying it in return, but this did not sadden Glinda. In time Elphaba would say the same to her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Elphaba's revelation to Glinda, Jamie couldn't listen any longer. She turned on her heel, and zapped herself back to her room in Redsontes Manor, down in the heart of Quadling country. Jamie flung herself on her king sized bed, and just stared at the ceiling. Sure, she knew her relationship with Elphaba wasn't going to last much longer, anyway, but the way it all went down made her heart ache. She needed something to _do_, something to keep her occupied. As if on cue, a knock resonated from her door.

"It's open." Jamie called. The oak door swung open to reveal a woman on the other side. She had curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. The woman gave Jamie a crooked smile.

"Hey, there, stranger." The woman's voice was soft, similar to Jamie's own voice. When Jamie realized who it was, she returned the crooked smile.

"Britney! What in Oz are you doing here?" Jamie got up off her bed and crossed the room. "Come in! Come in!" She took Britney's hand and led her to sit on the bed.

"Your mother asked that I come." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"She would. Does she know you're here yet?" Britney gave Jamie a wicked grin.

"No. I had to see my baby girl first. The drama can wait for later."

"There will be even more hell to pay when she finds out you're in my room alone with me." Britney wound her arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"It's worth it. So, how has my darling daughter been?" Jamie sighed.

"Fine."

"Uh-oh. I know that tone of voice. Do you want to talk about it?" She gave Jamie's shoulders a slight squeeze. Jamie shook her head.

"No, not really."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmmnn," Jamie pretended to think about it. "The last time you asked me that question, I was 16 and we ended up sleeping together. Then, my mother threw you out of the window…..so, yes." Britney laughed.

"I remember that night well. You got upset because your boyfriend dumped you because of your hands. You insisted you were ugly and terrible. One thing led to another, and then your mother barged in and hurled me through your stained-glass window."

"She shouldn't have overreacted like that. She tries to be such a martyr. Like she didn't sleep with the woman who sired her when _she_ was 16? She's the one who told me it was the Redsontes family legacy. 'Jamie, our legacy is women coming together to create women'. And then you sleep with your sire." Britney laughed lightly.

"Don't be so hard on your mother. She _does_ love you, you know." Jamie scoffed.

"Right. That's exactly why she tells me on a daily basis that I'm the source of her unhappiness. She hates me because, 'Jamie! How dare you steal Britney from me?' 'But mother, I didn't do anything!' 'Don't lie to me, you little slut!' and so on."

"Your mother didn't say that! It was more like 'OH MY _GOD_!!!! BRITNEY??!! _JAMIE_??!!' and then I was flying through the air." The two laughed a little more.

"You better go tell her you're here."

"Yes, I suppose I should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie put on a respectable red dress and her prized Ruby capped boots which were once her mothers, all the way back to the very beginning of the Redsontes line, and tied her hair into a braid.

"_WHAT?!!_" It was a shriek from downstairs. Jamie knew what that meant. Paulette had just found out something that she did not like at all. Jamie wasted no time getting downstairs, opting to turn on her heel and zap herself to the parlor. Her mother was standing in front of the fireplace, absolutely livid. Her red eyes flashed dangerously at Britney. Paulette's normally impeccably straight blonde hair was tousled.

"You heard me, Paulette!" Britney shouted back.

"How _dare_ you question my authority! I'm her mother!"

"Well, I'm her sire! I have just as much a say as you!"

"If you consider yourself her _sire_, where the hell have you been these past two years?!"

"I've been away from _you,_ obviously!"

"What the hell is going on?" Richard, Jamie's father asked as he hurried into the parlor.

"Britney is against the arranged marriage!"

"You're damn right I'm against it! You should _love_ someone when you marry them!"

"Who has the arranged marriage?" Jamie asked, her curiosity peaked.

"You do." Paulette growled, her eyes not leaving Britney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun dun dun!!!! Sorry it's a short chapter. ******** I'll try to make the next one longer now that school is out for ski week.**

** Jamie Redsontes**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jamie had been testy ever since she had returned to Crage Hall, three months earlier. Elphaba and Glinda decided to keep their affair a secret, for now.

"Jamie, could you help me with this spell?" Elphaba asked, not because she needed help, but because she wanted Jamie to do something besides mope around all the time. Jamie sighed and came to stand behind Elphaba.

"Elphie, it's a simple levitation spell. If Glinda can do it, so can you!"

"Don't speak to Elphie like that! Girlfriend or not, treat her with respect." Glinda hissed from her perch atop her pink, frilly, bed. Jamie sighed again and rubbed her temples to sooth the oncoming migraine.

"You're right, Glinda. I apologize to both of you for my behavior. I've just been so…….unbelievably stressed out."

"How can someone be under so much stress for this length of time? I don't mind telling you I don't believe you." Glinda said this as she gave Jamie dirty looks.

"Look, little Miss Perfect" Jamie was getting annoyed. "You don't know shit about my life! You have _no idea_ what I'm going through! Neither of you do!"

"You haven't exactly given us a chance to find out, now have you?" Glinda shot back.

"Oh, you'll find out in three days time, during my 19th birthday party. Then, you'll see why I'm so tense!" Jamie stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elphaba and Glinda were escorted to Jamie's 19th birthday party by Madame Morrible. They just sort of popped out of nowhere into the ballroom of Redsontes Manor. All of Quadling country must have been there. Men and women were dancing and laughing, all wearing bright colors. Elphaba had on a black dress and Glinda wore her signature pink.

"If she's been acting like an asshole for something stupid, do I have your permission o hex her?" Glinda asked as she and Elphaba made their way over to the refreshment table.

"No, you do not have permission to do any such thing. Be nice. Jamie is sensitive, and normally blows things out of proportion. What is an anthill to you, my love, is a mountain range to her." Music played from a huge band at the front to the hall.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"May I have this dance?" Elphaba nodded and Glinda led her out onto the dance floor. Elphaba's dancing had greatly improved since that nigh so long ago when she and Jamie had shared their first kiss. She spun Glinda around with grace, and ease. The song ended, and that's when Jamie appeared out of thin air, right next to the couple.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Jamie had straightened her hair and was wearing a blue dress. Elphaba noticed that Jamie had a Glamour on her eyes to make them a sky blue, to go with the dress.

"Yes. Now, about you being a jackass?" Glinda said, not minding the weird looks she got from passerby's.

"Ah, right." Jamie grabbed a glass of wine a server had offered her. She downed it in one gulp. "You will find out soon enough. Why ruin the surprise?" She quickly replaced her empty glass with a full one and emptied it faster than the one before.

"Jamie, are you alright?" Elphaba asked as she reached out a hand. Jamie flinched and pulled back.

"Elphaba, this is the night when all is revealed. I think we should break up. After all, you _have_ been sleeping with Glinda since your birthday." Elphaba's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I may be broken, but I'm not _stupid_. Now, you will find out the other reason I'm breaking up with you in…three…two….one…" The lights dimmed and the band stopped playing. Paulette and Britney were up on a platform just a few yards away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for attending this joyous occasion. Jamie, where are you dear?" Jamie made her way onto the platform. Everyone had their eyes trained on the scene in front of them.

"Ah, yes, here you are! Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that my daughter is to be wed!" A great cheer echoed throughout the halls. Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other, shocked beyond belief. The only people who were not cheering, or even looked happy for that matter, were Elphaba, Glinda, Britney, and of course, Jamie. Paulette raised her hand for silence, and received it immediately.

"I would like to introduce my future son-in-law, Aaron Empor." Another eruption of cheers as a handsome young man made his way to stand next to Jamie. He took her hand and slid a pricey looking ring onto her finger, and then proceeded to kiss her hand. Jamie did not smile, did not look at him. She had her eyes trained on Elphaba.

"Thank you, Paulette. My future bride and I will lead the next dance!" The crowd parted, and Jamie was forced to pry her eyes away from Elphaba. Aaron situated them in the middle of the floor and took her waist. Jamie glanced over at Britney, who had a look on her face that said she had a plan. She gave Jamie a broad smile and raised her hand. She then wiggled her fingers. That was a brilliant plan! Use her imperfection to her advantage! As Aaron took Jamie's hand in his, she removed all Glamours she had. Her eyes turned red, and her fingers blackened. Aaron gave a small cry as he saw the change. The red eyes he could handle, but the fingers? He gave Jamie a disgusted look.

"Why, darling, what in Oz is the matter?" Jamie asked sweetly as she smiled at Aaron.

"Wha—what happened to your fingers?" He took a step away from Jamie.

"Oh, they're always like this. But you don't mind, do you, sweetheart?" She took a step towards him.

"Paulette, I'm sorry! I can't marry your daughter! She's……_disgusting_!" Jamie faked a hurt expression. Like she hadn't heard _that_ one before. Aaron left the room, shoving people out of his way. Jamie gave her mother a triumphant grin. Paulette moved too fast for anyone to actually see her move at all. One second she was standing on the platform, the next she was in front of Jamie. Paulette was absolutely in a rage. She backhanded Jamie across the face so hard, it sent the girl flying.

"Paulette!" Britney rushed over to her daughter. "Paulette, why would you do something like that?"

"She deserved it! It'll teach her to go against my wishes again!" Jamie sat up and wiped the thin trail of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Paulette, she's your _daughter_!"

"I don't care!" All of a sudden, Britney and Paulette were rolling on the ground fighting. Britney had Paulette pinned, but was quickly knocked back by a swift kick. Jamie saw it all in slow motion. Paulette was on top of Britney. A ruby blade appeared in her hand, which wasn't supposed to happen. You had to _create_ something from a ruby first, it couldn't just be _there_. Paulette leered down at Britney. Everyone thought she would warn the other woman, but no. Paulette shoved the blade into Britney's left lung. Britney's breath hitched. Before Paulette could control her actions, she withdrew the blade. It vanished in a puff of black smoke. Britney began to cough up blood.

"Britney!" Jamie ran to her sire's side. "What have you done?" She screamed at her mother. Paulette just looked bewildered.

"I didn't……but I….oh, god…._Britney_!" Paulette sobbed along with her daughter as Britney Phots died the exact moment her daughter turned 19 years old.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Six years later……….._

Jamie sat in the dining hall at Redsontes Manor, picking at her breakfast. She had had little appetite since Elphaba had left to stay in the Emerald city, leaving Jamie to care for a grieving Nessarose, when she finally made it to Crage Hall, and also an emotionally retreating Glinda, whom she had to keep from killing herself. All of this felt as if it was yesterday, but indeed, six years had gone by. Paulette and Richard were dead. They were killed by an assassin in the Emerald city only two years before. Glinda had been named Glinda the Good, Nessarose was labeled the Wicked Witch of the East for her harsh methods of ruling, and Jamie was simply the Good Witch of the South.

Jamie looked out of the large window, into the setting sun. A storm was coming, and fast. Jamie thought it might last for a few days, at least. Jamie took another sip of wine. She would turn 26 tomorrow.

A knock sounded from the front door. Jamie nodded to a servant girl who was standing in the corner of the room. The girl scurried off to answer the guest. Almost immediately, the girl returned, looking pale.

"Someone for you, m'aam."

"Well, who is it?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't know. But she is awfully……odd."

"In what way?"

"Well, m'aam, she's…..she's…"

"Spit it out Dalilla."

"She's _green_ m'aam." Jamie's heart stopped. Surely she had misunderstood?

"Say that again, Dalilla."

"She's _green_ m'aam." Jamie leapt to her feet and practically ran to the door. In the entry way was a figure cloaked all in black with a pointed hat atop their head. The figure turned around to greet their hostess. She was green as sin. Jamie gave her a broad smile.

"Elphie! Oh, how good it is to see you again!" Jamie took a step towards her verdant friend to embrace her, but fell short, remembering how she was slightly out of the woman's favor. Why else would she have left her all alone? Elphaba did not return the smile given her.

"I shall not bother you with unwanted pleasantries, Jamie. I've only come here in the first place to ask that you make the rain hold off for a few hours, seeing as I won't even bother with Morrible." Jamie's smile faltered and was replaced with a frown.

"The pleasantries would not be unwanted. As for the rain, you will have to live with it. I no longer have the power I once possessed." Jamie straightened her spine, to preserve her dignity, more or less.

"I've seen you do it countless times while at Shiz. You could do it again." Jamie shook her head.

"I cannot, Miss Thropp. But you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. That is, unless you'd rather face the rain?" Elphaba gritted her teeth. It wasn't that she hated Jamie. Oh, no, not at all. She just knew Jamie was hiding something from her. She also felt a wave of déjà vu as she looked into Jamie's sad eyes.

"Fine, I shall stay. But I need to rest. I've been traveling for days." Jamie nodded. She motioned for Dalilla to join them.

"Take Ms. Thropp to one of our guest suites. See to it that she is comfortable." The younger woman nodded and motioned for Elphaba to follow her. Once the two were out of earshot, Elphaba turned to Dalilla.

"What did she mean when she said she no longer has the power she once possessed?"

The girl made a silent prayer that her mistress would not be angry with her for revealing information. "She got very sick about four years ago, Miss. She almost died, but being her friend, you'd a known about that, right?" Elphaba's stomach clenched. No, she _didn't_ know about Jamie having been sick. Why didn't anyone tell her? Oh, yeah, right……it's because no one could find her in the first place……that was how she had wanted it, right? But Jamie had almost died….she would have come, wouldn't she?

"You said she almost died?"

"Yes, Miss. But that Miss Glinda the Good was with her the whole time. She missed her own wedding, too. That fiancé of hers was right mad, but when she told him where he could shove that ring of his if he didn't respect my mistress… well, we all laughed as he stammered about manners and whatnot. But it took a lot out of my mistress. She wasn't right in the head for a while."

"What do you mean?" They had reached the top of the stairs and Dalilla led them to the right.

"My mistress, she was talking to no one in particular. And whenever she said this one name…..Elphaba, I think it was……well, Miss Glinda would start crying right along with my mistress, and then Miss Glinda would hold her real close and my mistress wouldn't speak or even move for a while. She went limp, you see. She also had this temperature, a constant 101 degrees. It finally broke after two weeks, but my mistress never was quite the same again. Of course, she hasn't been the same since her sire got killed, but you don't need to hear about that." They had stopped outside of an elaborately carved oak door. "Here you go, Miss." Dalilla gave Elphaba a small curtsy before leaving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dinner was quiet, and Jamie was absent from the table. Dalilla was standing sentry at the door.

"Dalilla, where's Jamie?"

"Oh, she hardly eats anymore, especially at this time of year." Elphaba frowned as she picked at the remaining food on her plate. Jamie had made sure she was well fed, at any rate.

"Is it a side effect from her sickness?"

"Yes, Miss. But we all wish she'd eat more. As of late she's been so pale and thin. We all also wish she would marry already."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Well, Miss, my mistress has gotten three marriage proposals in these past six months alone, but she has turned down every single man who has asked for her hand."

"Do you know why?" Dalilla shuffled her feet and looked from side to side, making sure they were alone.

"I hear her at night when she's dreamin'. She talks when she dreams, you see. It's the only time when you can truly tell she's happy. She talks as if in conversation with someone. It's nothing terribly thrilling, but you can tell it meant something to her, once upon a time."

"What does she say?"

"She always repeats the same thing every night, Miss. She says, 'Not yet, my love. But one day, when the time is right, being with you will yield a powerful bond between us.' After that she falls quiet. Oh, she'll start up again, but it wouldn't be for another hour after that." Elphaba felt that she might faint. Jamie dreams about her every night? Not just about her, but the time when Elphaba wanted to take her?

"Where is she?"

"She should be in her study, Miss. I can show you the way if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary." Elphaba leapt to her feet and started walking. She had no idea where she was going, but trusted her feet to take her to the right place. She bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time, thanks to her long legs. She turned the corner and went up a second flight of stairs. When she came to the landing, Elphaba stopped. She had no idea why, but she felt as if she were being pulled to the right. She quickly followed her gut and came to a shining crimson colored door. She put her emerald hand on the hard wood, and swore she could feel it pulsing below her fingertips. Elphaba did not hesitate in opening the door, although she really should have knocked.

"Oh, Elphie, you scared me!" Jamie was practically naked, save the blue panties she had on and the nightgown she had clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry; I can leave if you want me to." Elphaba turned, but Jamie's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Elphie, please don't leave." And then it hit them. This was it. This is where the bond was created, _when_ the bond was created.

"Can we change things, Jamie? Do we have a choice?" Elphaba's back was to her, but Jamie could tell she had her jaw clenched.

"We can only change the present and future, not the past. Do as you like. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of feeling so alone, even when I'm in a crowded room. I'm tired of waiting for something that will never happen. Why did you come here, Elphaba? Why not go to Glinda?"

Elphaba reeled on her. "I was down here in the South, not the North. _I_ can't travel places in the blink of an eye!"

"That's right, you can't! All because you left me before you got the chance to even try!"

"You were not the only person I left behind!"

"You're right, but I was the one who took care of them all! _I_ was the one who stopped Glinda from killing herself!_ I_ was the one who taught Nessarose magic so she could live on her own! _I_ was the one who looked after your father when he fell ill! _I_ was the one Shell came to for help when he had no other sister to turn to! While you were off gallivanting around, _I_ was the one holding your life together!"

"Glinda took care of _you_ when you were ill! Where's _her_ credit?"

"You're right, she took care of me! She sat by my side for two weeks! But where were _you_? While Glinda was crying over my dying body, where _were_ you, Elphaba?"

"You were not dying!"

"I was! Do you know what really happened, Elphaba? I'll tell you! I poisoned myself!" The room remained quiet for a few moments.

"You-you poisoned yourself?"

Jamie held her head higher. "Yes." One solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"But why? What could have been so horrible that you would do that to yourself?" Elphaba approached the brunette, who made no attempt to stop her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not." Jamie shook her head.

"Then you were stupider than I thought." Elphaba looked down at her. She did not see the young girl she once knew, but the woman she had become; the woman who was broken because of her. Elphaba leaned down and pressed her lips to Jamie's. Elphaba knew that if she made love to Jamie, the other girl would not stop her. Elphaba took the nightgown out of Jamie's hands and let it drop to the floor…….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Jamie awoke in the morning after a night of pure bliss and passion, she was completely alone.

**Author's Note: Alrighty people, sorry it took me so long, but I needed a somewhat alright scenario. Hopefully it won't take me that long to complete the rest of the story. (I'm only a few chapters away…….uh, that's about like, roughly four chaps away) After this story is complete, I wanted to do a special segment that follows this. It wouldn't be terribly long, but still. Alright, so review if you like, if not…….fine, I guess, but it makes me happy when people review! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Nine months later……_

Jamie screamed in pure agony. Oh, when she got out of this she would hunt Elphaba down and kill her! Glinda squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, just breath."

"Glinda shut the fuck up!" Jamie screamed back at her. "You're not the one who is having a god damned watermelon coming out from between your legs!"

"Stop yelling at me! Now _you_ shut the fuck up and pop this thing out already!" Glinda and Jamie glared at one another.

"Please Miss Redsontes, you need to relax!" The doctor said, but was brutally bombarded with,

"SHUT UP!" From both women.

"Oh god, Glinda! Make it STOP!!" There was a terrible pain between her legs, she gave a scream of pure agony…….. and then just a dull throbbing sensation. She heard a light _slap_ and then small cries. Jamie's breath came out in short gasps.

"Oh, Jamie, isn't she precious?" Glinda said as the small child with ruby red eyes was handed to her mother. Jamie's vision started to fade when Dalilla's voice floated over to her.

"No, m'aam, you mustn't fall asleep yet! It's bad luck for you to fall asleep before the child has been named!" Jamie felt herself nod.

"Right, a name. Your name, little one, shall forever be….." Jamie thought for a moment. "Lara Fae Redsontes." And with that she blacked out, still clutching her new born baby girl to her chest.

_Almost two years later………_

Jamie clumsily ran up the steps of the Cloister of Saint Glinda towards the topmost tower. That was where Elphaba was, according to the Superior Maunt. After searching for the green woman for two long years, she was finally close to her goal, but it came with a surprise. Elphaba was having a baby _right then_. Jamie finally made it and burst through the door.

"Oh, Miss, thank the Unnamed God you came!"

"Sorry it took me so long, but I'm not as young as I once was."

"None of us are, dear!" There was a loud cry of pain from the other corner of the room.

"Oh, Elphie!" Jamie hurried to her friend's side. Elphaba was covered in sweat and she looked paler and slightly thinner than the last time Jamie had seen her. Well, as thin as a pregnant woman could be.

"J-J-Jamie?" Elphaba's brown eyes locked with Jamie's red ones.

"I'm right here, Elphie. I won't leave you." Elphaba gave another cry of agony.

"We have to get the babe out, Miss. She could bleed to death if this goes on much longer!" It was then that Jamie truly looked at Elphaba. Sure, she was still her Elphie, but there were vast differences about her, like the huge pool of blood between her legs, for example.

"Oh, no…….no, she won't die!"

"We must get the babe _out_." The Sister repeated. Reluctantly, Jamie let go of Elphaba's hand and went to kneel at the foot of the bed. Jamie peered between her legs and, sure enough, the little bastard was stuck. It writhed and attempted to claw its way out of its mother, causing much damage to Elphaba.

"Oh, god, what should we do?"

"Not we, Miss, but _you_."

"What?" Jamie looked at the woman bewildered.

"Yes, you. You know her better than any of us combined, which is why we called for you to come."

"But, I've only given birth, not actually being the person who took the baby out!"

"If you could do one, you could do the other. It's that, or they both die."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because she trusts you." That comment struck a nerve inside of Jamie. There must have been some sort of magic, making it unable for anyone else to touch Elphaba. Does that mean they tried to contact Glinda?

Jamie shook the thought from her mind and focused on Elphaba and her arriving baby. "I'll need cleaning oils and absolutely NO water to dilute it. Get a wet cloth in cool oils. Please make sure they're lavender scented." When the Sister gave her a look she simply said, "It's her favorite kind."

The supplies were brought to Jamie who was a bundle of nerves. She hadn't been this afraid since Glinda returned to Shiz without Elphaba. The green woman cried out in pain as a contraction took her, and the babe continued to attempt to get free.

"Elphaba, Elphie look at me." Jamie commanded. The verdant woman complied, much to Jamie's surprise. "Elphie, I want you to push when I say 'three', alright?" Elphaba nodded. "Okay, one…..two….three!" Elphaba pushed and Jamie quickly tried to work in untangling the child from its stuck position. Their attempts failed three more times.

"Jamie, it's not working." Elphaba's voice was raw and barely audible. Her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of green, but the rest of her was extremely pale. There was now a river of blood from between her legs and it was hard for Jamie not to cry. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I let you down more than once, and I'm sorry I can never make it up to you. Please, say you forgive me." Elphaba reached out a hand to her friend, her companion, her once upon a time lover. Jamie took her hand with a heavy heart. She knew what she must do, but feared she would fail.

"Elphie, I forgive you." With that, Jamie pushed as much magic as she could into Elphaba. There was a searing hot pain in Jamie's head, a pain so terrible that she was convinced her head would split in two. Elphaba gave a startled cry, but quickly fell into unconsciousness. Jamie continued to give Elphaba strength, energy, life, all through her magic. She reached down between Elphie's legs with her free hand and used more magic to get the baby out of its verdant mother.

Jamie let the magic lessen and die. Her head hurt horribly and her eyes stung. Elphaba regained consciousness and looked around, slightly startled to find she had given birth. The babe was handed to Elphaba, who looked at it with the same curiosity Jamie had seen at Shiz.

"What will you name him?" Jamie was surprised to hear her own voice so small and frail. She felt a wave of fatigue wash over her.

"I-I have no idea." Elphaba was still looking at the child as if it were something in a textbook that she did not understand. (Like that really ever happened, I KNOW!)

"You mean, you don't have a name picked out already?" Elphaba shook her head as a reply. "I had my daughters name picked out for months." Elphaba's head snapped up.

"You have a daughter?"

"I do." Jamie started to feel dizzy.

"How old is she? Who is her father? Are you married? Is he good to you?..." The questions swirled around in Elphaba's mind and she just prattle them off as they came to her.

"She'll be two in five days. She doesn't have a father per se. I'm not married. It depends on how you look at it." She looked at Elphaba with clouded eyes. "What are you going to name him?"

Elphaba thought for a moment……then another…..and another…..until she decided upon a name. "I guess I'll call him Liir."

"Good! He now has a name!" Jamie went to stand, but her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor again.

"Jamie, are you alright?"

"What happened, Miss?"

"I'm okay, really. I just…." Jamie touched her forehead. "I think I just need a good long rest." The Sister picked her up with ease, seeing as Jamie had always been small and light, and gently set her on the neighboring bed to Elphaba's.

"You just rest, Miss."

"No, no, I have to get back home. Lara is waiting for me. She'll wonder where I am and come looking." She didn't know why, but all of a sudden Elphaba had a pang of jealousy shoot through her. Who was Lara? Why was Jamie so eager to get back to her?

"And Lara is….?" Elphaba asked with a piqued curiosity.

"My daughter, of course! Honestly, Elphie, get your mind out of the gutter!" Jamie tried to smile, but it proved too much for her. Elphaba looked at her with sad eyes. Those eyes widened as she continued to stare at the brunette.

"Uh, Jamie….you have some, uh….." Elphaba gestured to her nose. Jamie touched her fingers to her own nose and felt a hot liquid cover them. She pulled her hand away and saw the ruby red blood that stained her skin.

"Oh……Yes, well, that happens a lot nowadays."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba's heart began to race, for what reason, she did not truly understand.

Jamie lay back on her pillows and sighed. "Magic takes its toll on me. Sometimes it's nose bleeds, other times it's blacking out or hallucinating." She gave a half crazed laugh. "I'm falling apart, Elphaba." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm afraid I won't be there for Lara. One of these days the magic will be too much for me, and I'll die because of it." The tears made blazing hot paths on her cheeks as they fell. She turned her attention to the green woman. "Will you meet her, Elphie?"

Elphaba froze. Her mind buzzed and was all a twitter with thoughts and emotions she could not name or begin to try to want to understand. She simply stared at Jamie. Elphaba looked down in shame. "She would be scared of me."

Jamie gave a shaky laugh. "I assure you she will not. She shall adore you, Elphaba."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The carriage bumped along the dirt path towards Redsontes Manor. Elphaba kept her hood up, not wanting people to gawk, although there were hardly any people around. The Quadlings mostly kept to themselves. Elphaba had arranged for one of the Sisters to take care of Liir while she was away.

Elphaba looked out the window, into the sunshine. Four days had passed since she gave birth, two of which she had been in this carriage. She had insisted to Jamie that she fly here, but Jamie would have none of it, so she sent her own personal carriage to fetch her. Elphaba saw the grand manor rise in the distance, steadily becoming larger with the passing minutes. She sighed. No child would want to be around her. Hell, she felt sorry for her _own_ child, having a mother like her. Elphaba seriously considered getting out right then and running as far away as she could….but she didn't want to let Jamie down _again_.

The carriage came to a stop just outside the main doors. The driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door.

"Here we are, Miss Thropp. Miss Redsontes should be inside waiting for you." Elphaba gave him a curt nod and climbed the familiar steps. The doorman saw her and smiled, causing his wrinkles to stand out. Elphaba smiled back out of habit, but it felt awkward, seeing as she had not smiled since Fiyero died. The man opened the doors for her and gave a small bow. Elphaba entered and was caught by surprise. The last time she had been here it had been raining. But now, the walls seemed to be alive with color and light. Even Elphaba, miss doom and gloom, had to admit it was breathtaking.

A child's laughter echoed through the vast rooms.

"Lara, dear, be careful!"

There was more laughter. "I will, mommy!" Dalilla came towards Elphaba, but the green woman waved her away. She followed the sound into another room with an entire wall of windows. Beyond was a view of rolling hills and a clear blue sky. Elphaba stuck to what little shadows there were, opting to observe for a few moments. A little girl with hair such a dark brown it was almost black was jumping from one piece of furniture to the next. She laughed again while her mother looked on, a smile on her own face. Lara jumped and froze in midair, her green dress fluttering about her legs.

"Mommy! See what I can do?" Lara twirled in the air, making Jamie laugh along with her daughter.

"I see you!" Lara set herself down carefully and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around the woman's knees.

"Will you do it with me, mommy?" A brief pain showed in Jamie's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly.

"No, I'll let you do it for the both of us." She leaned down and scooped up her daughter, throwing her into the air. The child laughed and gave a small squeal. Lara froze in her mothers arms. She turned her head slowly to lock eyes with Elphaba.

"Visitor?" Lara asked as Jamie followed her child's gaze. Jamie smiled when she saw the verdant woman.

"Yes, my dear one, we have a visitor today." Lara broke into a huge grin.

"Elphie, stop hiding in the shadows! Join us." Jamie gestured for her to sit. Elphaba hesitated, not wanting to frighten the child. Slowly, she stepped into the light. Lara's eyes brightened, as if she knew who Elphaba was.

"Hello." Elphaba shakily said to Lara.

"Lara, this is my friend, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Hello, Miss Thropp!" Lara wriggled to be put down. Jamie complied. The little child walked up to Elphaba and took her hand.

"Why are you green?" Lara's voice was light and musical.

"Uh….." Elphaba didn't really know how to reply. She bent down and rested on her knees so she could look Lara over properly. The girl had straight hair, and eyes as red as her mothers. Her skin was a porcelain color, with little patches of rose in her cheeks. All in all, a beautiful child. "Well, I was born that way."

"Is your daddy or mommy green too?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Nope, I'm all alone."

Lara frowned. "I want to see more green people. Green is a pretty color, and Miss Glinda says it goes well with pink."

"She does, does she?" Elphaba smiled, remembering how Glinda insisted she wear pink.

"Yes, but I don't like pink very much." Lara held up her arms to Elphaba……who stared at her, not knowing what in the world the child wanted. Taking the hint, Lara uttered, "Up." Elphaba gingerly lifted the girl into her arms. Lara nuzzled her face into Elphaba's hair and neck. Elphaba stood and made her way to Jamie, about to hand her the child, but Jamie just smiled and shook her head.

"She likes you, which is very good." Jamie smiled at the two, and tried her hardest to commit the image to memory, not knowing when Elphie would come back, if ever.

"Jamie, if you don't mind my asking, who exactly is Lara's father?"

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "Oh, well, that's the thing." She looked down at her black fingers.

"Jamie?" Elphaba took another step closer to the brunette. "Who is her father?"

Jamie shifted her gaze from Lara back to Elphaba. "You remember that whole bond thing I mentioned back at Shiz?"

Elphaba's eyes popped. "WHAT?" This startled Lara.

"Why so loud?" She asked Elphaba.

"Because your _mommy_ has been lying to me."

"Oh, Elphie, that's not fair! I never _lied_ about Lara. I tried to find you after she was born, I swear, but I couldn't. You'd disappeared."

Elphaba handed Lara back to Jamie. "And when exactly were you going to tell me?"

"Today, of course!"

"Yeah, right." Elphaba turned on her heel and begun to storm off when Lara spoke,

"Sire doesn't like me, does she mommy?"

"Oh, no sweetie!" Elphaba stopped and looked back at them. "No, Elphaba is mad at _me_. She's not mad at you, honey. Mommy made a mistake."

Lara looked hurt. "You mean, I'm a mistake?"

"No." It was Elphaba who had spoken. "You're not a mistake Lara, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I'm not really that mad at you Jamie, I just….overreacted a bit. I mean, wouldn't you, if you found out you have a two year old daughter that you didn't know about?"

"A bit, yeah." Jamie smiled slightly. "I _did_ look for you, Elphie."

Elphaba leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I know you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Authors Note: Wow, sorry it took me SO LONG to write this, but I got Mono (Which really sucks, by the way!) and have been sentenced to bed rest. But on a good note this chapter is longer than some of the others, which is good, I presume. I'll try my hardest to be 'on the ball' as some people say. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, whom have driven me to keep writing this story!

With all due respect,

Jamie Redsontes


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own no one you have heard of before this story…sadly

Disclaimer: I own no one you have heard of before this story…sadly.

Chapter 12

_The next day_….

Elphaba sat in the garden, surrounded by red roses. She smiled uncontrollably as Lara played hide-and-seek with a butterfly. Jamie sighed and sat next to Elphaba.

"She's beautiful, Jamie." Elphaba tore her gaze away from the child.

Jamie giggled. "She is, isn't she?" Jamie looked down to examine her black fingers. She held them in her lap and started to fidget. It was Elphaba's turn to sigh. She reached out and took Jamie's hand in her own.

"Jamie, I know this might sound stupid, but how is it that she can speak and comprehend so well?"

Jamie looked up and arched an eyebrow. "Do you know who her sire is?" Elphaba's face held a quizzical expression. Jamie shook her head and laughed. "She's smart like you are, Elphie. She wants to know everything about anything. She doesn't get that ability from me, I can assure you." Jamie looked over at her daughter, who was currently entertaining herself by making flowers bloom.

"I'm glad that she's-" Elphaba felt Jamie squeeze her hand.

"That she's what, Elphie?" For the first time in a long time, Elphaba felt tears threaten to fall. Sensing, somehow, that Elphaba was on the brink of tears, Jamie gingerly cupped her cheek. Red eyes met brown, and a wave of words and emotions poured out of Elphaba.

"I'm glad she's mine. I'm glad she's _ours_. I'm glad she's _normal_. I'm glad she has a mother who loves her and dotes on her every moment of every day. I'm glad she's accepted. I'm glad she can have everything that I never did." Elphaba fell silent.

"Mommy, look!" The two women looked over at Lara, who was smiling and giggling at the butterfly on her nose.

"I'm glad she's ours, too." It was only a few words, spoken by someone she hurt more than anyone else in all of Oz; but for Elphaba, those words meant she was forgiven for every sin she had committed, for every wrong she had done, for all the pain she had caused the ones she loved more than anything.

For the first time in a long time, Elphaba felt her heart skip a beat.

……………………………

Authors note: I didn't intend for this chapter to be so short, but I couldn't bring myself to continue. That last line was just too perfect to end the chapter on. I must be making those of you who are reading this slightly ticked about the length. I'm sorry about that, but those of you who write your own stories should know what I mean when I say that I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment. The next update should be soon! Thank you to all my reviewers!

With all due respect,

Jamie Redsontes


End file.
